Alive
by KellyKay
Summary: Two normal people both damaged in some way find their way to romance. - AU Caryl story -
1. Chapter 1

It was late in the night and Daryl was filling the empty shot glasses of the drunk men from behind the bar. He kept his blue eyes locked on the newest singer from the bar, he had never met her before but he thought she was really good. She made pop songs into rock covers and Daryl was really impressed, she had this soft voice but it sounded just right with the music. She didn't look like any woman he had ever seen before. She had this long shiny curly hair and eyes like the damn ocean, he could drown in those eyes... He snapped himself out of his thoughts. I can drown in those eyes? Really Daryl? He thought by himself.

He sighed feeling a little weird for checking her out and dried off a few glasses but he kept his eyes locked on her as she sung a new song. She sang this song he had heard before , it was 'Paralyzed' from Sharon Doorson and he smirked a little. But then her eyes caught his and she winked and went on with the song. Daryl could feel his cheeks getting warm and he looked to the ground , feeling a little embarrassed of being caught staring.

He stared at the clock and knew his night shift was almost over, he was glad even though he didn't mind being a bartender. It a least payed the bills and he could keep an eye on his brother whenever he was around. His brother Merle was very different from Daryl.

Merle was pretty much an alcoholic asshole who always seemed to bring women home and Daryl was this shy hunter-type but he was perfectly fine with it. He knew how people thought about them , the 'Dixons' were never really good folks and they were well known in town but not for good reasons but Daryl didn't mind.

His eyes caught the new woman again and saw she was putting her guitar in her guitar case and he knew his night shift was finally over. He sent the drunk men home , picked his coat and put it on. He was ready to go outside and as he walked to the door the new woman stood in front of him.

'Oh! I'm so sorry.' She said seeing she had scared him.

'Nah, It's okay... I've seen you perform , you're uh pretty good.' Daryl said to her blushing.

'Thanks.. What's your name?' She asked him smiling.

'Daryl, yours?' He answered as he looked back at her.

'I'm Carol, just moved here because I finally graduated from university. The house was a gift from my family.' She said still smiling.

Daryl stared at her wide-eyed. University? Damn, this woman has done more in her life then he had ever did.

'University? And that is why you're performing to drunk men right?' He asked smirking a little, hoping she didn't conceive it the wrong way. But thankfully her smile only went wider.

'I'm looking for a better job, this is just the start. It's better than nothing.' She explained.

And when she just finished her sentence a taxi drove down the street, Carol looked as the taxi stopped and looked back at Daryl.

'I gotta go, It was nice to meet you Daryl. I'll see you around sometime.' She said smiling. And then she turned around and stepped into the taxi.

Daryl was pretty surprised by Carol. He had never met such a kind woman before and her smile made him wanting to melt into a puddle and he started blushing as he bit his thumb nail. After waiting a moment he turned around, closed the white bar doors and walked up to his blue truck. As he drove on a road that was pretty much sandwiched between trees of the forest he saw smoke, a lot of smoke and then he saw a yellow wrecked car. He immediately parked his car on the side of the road and looked closer, it was the cab Carol was in.

'Fuck!' He yelled as he saw the horrifying bloody body of Carol lay in the cab, seeing the taxi driver was gone. He opened the damaged porter and looked closer, her face was all cut up from the side window and he didn't doubt a moment and he pulled out his cellphone and called the alarm number with shaking fingers.

Daryl Dixon didn't get scared easily but the way Carol was cut up and laying there looking like dead he almost wanted to hyperventilate. He waited for the ambulance to come , which seemed to take ages. But then he heard the loud sirens and the ambulance stopped right in front of the car.

He talked to a few paramedics and went with them to the hospital. He was now silently sitting in the waiting room, waiting for any news. He just hoped she would survive... When he was getting to the bathroom his cellphone went off and he saw it was Merle, he hesitated if he should pick up but he did the opposite.. he hung up. Not really wanting to talk right now.

He was not ready to talk about this yet.

**AN: * I hoped you liked this first chapter of Alive! I do want to let you know that you can't expect a new chapter to come out every day though. Because I easily get a writers-block when I feel like there's a deadline, so give me some time and be patient. :) Also, there might be some lines that don't really sound like English. Well that's because English Isn't my native language and as a 15 year old student it isn't very easy to write this like this, but I'll do what I can! P.s Sharon Doorson is a Dutch singer who is quite popular right now in my little country but she makes English songs which I very like. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

What the fuck just happened? Damn, his brother was indeed right. Dixons aren't made to be lucky only to get lucky. Daryl thought by himself. He couldn't stop walking back and fort in the waiting room and he was a nervous wreck. Why would that taxi driver just take off? Daryl was about to walk up to the reception to ask how long it would last but then a doctor came in the waiting room. 'Daryl Dixon?' The doctor called out.

'That's me.' Daryl said with a shaking voice.

'Carol is shook up pretty bad but she's awake now, she has a concussion and lots of cuts in her face and a few broken fingers but she'll be alright. You can visit her if you want. But don't ask her too much, she's a little upset.' The doctor told Daryl.

Daryl just nodded his head and walked to the room the doctor said Carol stayed in and she was laying in the hospital bed with a white bandage around her head and she turned her head his way. Daryl saw she had like millions of little cuts covering her face and his eyes dropped low.

'You okay..?' Daryl asked her, not knowing what else to ask.

'Do I look okay?' Carol asked him and her vision went blurry from tears.

'M' sorry but I have to ask you this... Do you know why that taxi driver wasn't in the car anymore?' He asked softly while sitting down on a chair next to the bed.

'It ... It was my ex-boyfriend Ed, he must have gotten a new job or something... He... he.. went crazy when he saw it was me and.. and.. ' Carol took a break trying to get her tears under control she hated crying.

'He jumped out of the car and left me and I crashed on the side of the road and after that... I don't really remember.' She went on still speaking softly.

Daryl looked at the lost Carol and felt incredibly angry with Ed. What in the damn world would Carol have done to make her ex so angry like that?

'M' sorry that happened to you.' He said to her giving her a tissue coming from the tissue box next to him.

'Don't be... I deserve it.' She said softly , wiping her tears with the tissue and looking at her hands.

'What the hell Carol? I don't know ya well but ya sure as hell didn't deserve it.' Daryl snapped.

Carol didn't answer him but she took his hand and she squeezed it. It was her way to say 'Thank you' to him.

'Uhm.. Should I call your family for ya?' Daryl asked Carol after he calmed down a little bit. He hated that he couldn't control his anger sometimes and he didn't want to scare her.

'Already happened, they couldn't make it today but they will come tomorrow...' She told him. She looked back at him. 'Daryl? It's okay for you to go home you know.. It's already midnight..' She said softly looking back in his dark blue eyes.

'I'm not goin' anywhere.' He told her with blushing cheeks. 'Go to sleep woman.' He told her afterwards and he watched how she nodded and fell asleep within no time. He stood up a little longer, watching her sleeping. She was still beautiful even though she had lots of cuts on her face. Daryl blushed and fell asleep shortly after.

/

He woke up in a chair and looked confused with his eyes still full of sleep, but then he remembered last night and his eyes were wide awake. Fuck! He still had to call Merle. He looked at Carol and saw she was still asleep and he sneaked out to the hall and called Merle.

'Where the fuck have ya been baby brotha?!' Merle yelled as he picked up the phone.

'There was a car accident last night, a fellow worker from the bar was in the car that had crashed. She didn't look so great so I stayed at the hospital. Sorry I didn't call ya.' Daryl explained.

'Damn bro, you meet a woman and she almost dies? Told ya Dixons have bad luck.. Got laid yet?' Merle asked him.

'Fuck you Merle.' Daryl responded and he heard the loud laughter of Merle.

'Well baby bro, good luck with yer woman.' Merle said and he hung up.

Daryl stared to the phone with a annoyed expression on his face, his brother could be a real pain in the ass sometimes. He shoved his phone in his pocket as he heard a yelp coming from the room Carol was in. When he ran in he saw Carol laying on the floor.

'What the hell are ya doin'?' Daryl asked her as he helped her up.

'I'm sorry! I just wanted to clean up a little.' She said looking up at him.

'You could've asked me.' Daryl answered.

Carol nodded, not knowing what to say. Her life was pretty much a wreck and then this shy hunter type of a man came literally crashing into her life and she felt a thing she hadn't felt for a long time... Hope. She was always a little afraid of men after Ed but Daryl seemed pretty kind. She just hoped he would stick around...

**AN: Second chapter is done! Hope you liked it, leave a review please if you have any writing-tips for me! I need them. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

It was a week ago since the accident and today Carol would be able to work again, Daryl wouldn't admit it, but he was glad to see her again. He felt surprisingly comfortable around Carol. Daryl was never someone who hung out with women because Dixons are known for the wham bam thank you ma'am kind of thing. But Carol is actually a real kind woman, not some skank from the bar.

It was a normal evening like always and he was supposed to be bar tending the whole night shift again, but now It didn't bother him. It meant he had the chance to listen to Carol all night. He just hoped Merle wouldn't show up because he sees every woman as another to object to spend the night with. But his prayers weren't answered as he saw Merle walk in with a few friends.

'Dude, the bar isn't even open yet.' Daryl growled at Merle.

'Oh c'mon, I'm 5 minutes earlier. What's the fucking problem?' Merle asked him but before Daryl could answer Carol walked in and she looked well...hot. She had on a short strapless black dress with black heels underneath which made her look badass and sexy at the same time.

'Hi Daryl!' Carol said smiling as she walked by. She walked up to the stage to get her electric guitar out of the guitar case.

'Woah... So that's that woman that had the accident?' Merle asked Daryl. Daryl just nodded, not liking the way Merle was checking out Carol.

'Damn son, she's hot as hell.' Merle said smirking while his friends were checking her out too.

'Get away from her , she's too good for ya.' Daryl growled as he opened the bar doors. Carol started singing as the people came into the bar. Carol looked just amazing, Daryl couldn't keep his eyes of her and It didn't help either when she was covering Rude boy from Rihanna.

_''Come here rude boy; boy can you get it up?_

_Come here rude boy, boy; is you big enough?_

_Take it, take it baby, baby_

_Take it, take it; love me, love me''_

She sang while she was obviously eyeing Daryl and his cheeks went redder than ever.

'Damn lil' brotha , I would take that as a invitation.' A drunk Merle said to Daryl as he laughed. Daryl smacked his head but Merle's laughter only went louder.

Daryl went on with bar tending and his night shift flew by within' no time. He signalled to Carol so she would know she could get her guitar back into her guitar case while Daryl sent all the people home. Daryl picked up his coat and went outside , that was the moment he saw Carol stand in the waiting for something or someone.

'Hey, Ya need a ride?' Daryl asked Carol as she looked up.

'If you don't mind?' Carol asked shyly. Daryl shook his head and held open the porter of his old blue truck for Carol.

'You were really good this night.' Daryl said to Carol as they drove.

'Thanks... My place is there by the way.' She said as she pointed to the white house that was slowly coming closer.

Daryl pulled over as they arrived and Carol wanted to surprise him with a kiss on his cheek but Daryl moved his head and the kiss went full on the mouth.

Carol backed away blushing. 'Thanks for the ride.' She said shyly as she opened the porter and jumped out.

Daryl was frozen in his seat , what the hell just happened? He touched his lips and still felt the warmth of her lips on his. He smiled a little and felt like he could melt in a puddle right there in his car. But he pulled himself together, waved at Carol and drove back to his home. Still not forgetting about the kiss.

**AN: This chapter was by far one of my favorites to write even though I kind of had a blushing moment when I wrote that part where Carol sang 'Rude boy'. Oh well! Hope you liked it, leave a review! x**


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl woke up and groaned. He was definitely not ready to get out of bed. He had slept for like... 2 hours maybe? And that all thanks to Merle because he had sneaked another woman inside again and Carol's deed kept him up as well. He swore he still felt her soft lips on his and he couldn't stop blushing when he thought about it.

'Daryl being a pussy and shit.' Daryl muttered to himself and he threw his both legs out of the bed and rubbed at his eyes, rubbing the sleep out if it and yawned. He heard Merle and the strange woman still goin' at it and he growled. He had enough of this shit. So he put on a shirt and his pants and walked up to Merle's room.

'MERLE SHUT THE FUCK UP!' Daryl yelled angrily as he stood in front of Merle's oak wooden bedroom door. But Merle didn't listen like always so Daryl put on his brown leather boots and picked up his black crossbow. He had enough of this so he ran to the forest he usually got to when he wanted to think or hunt. He spotted a large deer at the side of a lake and shot it in his neck. He heard a loud gasp come from next to him , and there stood Carol like she fell out of the sky or something..

'What are ya doin' here?' Daryl asked her completely confused, totally forgotten about the deer.

'Just taking a walk... did you just _shoot_ that deer?' She asked him with wide eyes.

'Yeah uhm, It's dinner.' Daryl told her hoping she wouldn't freak out and think he was a weirdo or some sort . But Carol simply laughed and smiled at him , making him feel confident.

'That's pretty impressive, never knew you could handle a crossbow.' Carol said blushing looking away.

'Thanks... What do you got there?' Daryl asked her as he saw she was carrying a little cage.

'Oh! It's a hedgehog I found on the road, I thought maybe I could set it free here in this forest.' Carol said smiling and she kneeled down on the dirt and opened the cage and a small hedgehog came crawling out and Daryl saw how happy she looked when she set the small animal free.

'You like animals?' Daryl asked her as she stood up again.

'Yeah, lived at a farm before I moved here. We kept cows and chickens and I had a golden retriever named Bailey. Great times.' She said laughing softly at the memories of the old farm. Daryl smirked at her and started playing with his fingers feeling a little uncomfortable.

'Well, I have to go. I'll see you tonight.' Carol said smiling as she saw it was getting late.

'Sure thing.' Daryl said blushing and he waved at her as she walked away. He was still grinning and thought about how different Carol is compared with the other women. She didn't wear loads of make up and mostly wore jeans and a shirt when she had to perform... He almost drooled when he thought about her in tight jeans...

He snapped out of his thoughts and felt stupid for thinking about her like that. He didn't deserve Carol, she was too good for him. She was kind, gentle and... _beautiful. _He sighed and picked up the deer and went back home, hoping his brother already had sent the woman home.

He hated that his brother played around with women that way but at least he didn't hit them or something... like their dad. His mom always was a burden to their dad and he ended up beating her so bad it became fatal. They missed their mom everyday and were glad that their father had disappeared.

They didn't know where the hell their father was but after their mother died he was just gone, Merle was 21 at the time and Daryl was 16 so Merle took the custody over Daryl.. Not that Merle was taking a good care of Daryl but at least he was there. He never left, and now Daryl is in his early 30's and Merle in his 40's they still haven't left each other.

They had their fights sometimes, mostly about bills or the future but they never left each others side. Merle had taught him everything; hunting, surviving and how to fight. Typical Merle things but Daryl was always the softie when it came to women. He was never interested in someone so he was still a virgin while Merle has had the whole town. But now Daryl Dixon had someone on his eye , but he had no freaking idea how to deal with it.

**AN: Hi! I hoped you liked this chapter, I wanted to give you guys some information about Daryl but also a little about our queen Carol and I hoped you liked it. :) P.s don't expect really long chapter because as I already told , English is a very hard language for someone who speaks a other language so be happy with what you have. Leave a review! Xx  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl carried the deer all the way home and began skinning it in the garage. 'Hey bro! Good catch.' Daryl heard Merle shout as he walked into the garage.

'Hey, ya gotta go work tonight?' Merle asked him as he took a sip of his beer.

'Yea, why?' Daryl asked him as he continued with skinning the deer.

'Tonight Imma gonna show ya how a man picks up a piece of gold baby brotha.' Merle said with a big smirk on his face making Daryl snort.

'Most of yer girls don't even have teeth.' Daryl said rolling his eyes.

'This one does brotha, it's that new singer of that bar... Damn she's an goddamn angel and that voice of hers is what ya gonna hear tonight bro, I'm sure. And those hips of hers when she's moving with the music... Holy shit.' Merle said still smirking making Daryl growl.

'You stay away from 'er! She ain't interested in yer ugly ass.' Daryl said angrily.

'We'll see about that tonight bro.' Merle said laughing and then he walked out of the garage with his beer bottle still in his hand.

Daryl felt incredibly angry. Who the hell did he think he was?! He knew Carol wasn't his but she already has experienced so much and she's not a damn prostitute. Carol was kind and loving, too good for Merle's ass.

He needed to keep Carol away from Merle even though It was going to be the last thing he will ever do. Carol already had suffered because of her ex-boyfriend and she didn't need more trouble.

/

Daryl had put on his black blouse and his dark blue pants for work and he decided he was good to go for work so he drove over to Carol's house and she stood waiting outside in her red coat which really suited her well. Carol smiled at him as she saw him waving at her to come into the truck.

'Thanks for picking me up.' She said to him as she stepped in.

'No problem...' Daryl said as he started driving.

Carol noticed that he was more quiet than he normally was. Of course Daryl wasn't really a talker but now there was a uncomfortable silence and Carol wondered what was going on.

'Is there something wrong?' Carol asked softly.

Daryl almost melted because of how adorable she asked it but then he would have to punch a wall to feel manly again. So he simply smirked at her.

'It's not you Carol, It's just... Merle's such an ass.' Daryl said.

'Yeah you told me that already.' Carol giggled.

'No but seriously... You need to stay away from him. I don't want you to get hurt.' Daryl confessed and he felt the heat coming into his cheeks.

Carol thought it was cute that he was blushing so she bent over from her seat and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. 'Thank you Daryl, but I'll be fine, I won't fall for it again. You're a good man.' She said as she fell back in her seat.

Daryl blushed at the idea that she just kissed him and he felt very... happy that she thought of him as a good man. No one ever thought that about a Dixon, so that made it even more special. But that was what Daryl thought she was... She was special.

**AN: Well that was a fun ride, haha. :}**


	6. Chapter 6

The night was long and there were a lot of people at the bar which was usual on a Friday night. Carol sang the stars from the sky and she had made a lot of tips but when the night shift was over she saw not many people had given Daryl a tip as she looked at his jar so she secretly put some money of her own in the jar.

When Daryl checked his tipjar he was surprised, he had never had so many tips on one night but he had a suspicion on who possibly had gave him so much. He shook his head smirking , this was possibly and action from Carol. Only a woman as nice as her could've done something like that.

Daryl stepped outside and saw Carol wave at him, seeing she was already waiting for him. Daryl smiled and walked up to her, hugging his coat a little tighter around himself as he felt a cold breeze. 'Need a trip back home ma'am?' Daryl asked smirking. Carol smiled bright at him. 'If you don't mind.' She asked him. Daryl shook his head and held open the porter so she could step in.

As she was in the car Daryl turned around to step on the drivers side. He saw Carol looking at a photo and wondered who was on it. 'Who's that?' Daryl asked her. Carol turned around the photo so he could see.

'That's my daughter Sophia when she was three months old.' Carol said smiling as she looked back at the picture again.

'She looks like you.' Daryl said to her.

Carol smiled at him and looked back at the picture. They were driving for a while but then Carol had a idea.

'Would you like to meet her? I'll invite you for dinner.' Carol suggested.

'Uhm... Yeah sure, when?' Daryl asked her.

'Tomorrow we're off , so It's just me and Sophia. Don't be surprised when she asks you a lot of question though, she's four years old but she can talk your ears off of your head.' Carol giggles.

'That's no problem, she's just a kid. I was curious about everything when I was younger too.' He said giving her a half-smile.

Daryl pulled over as the small white house came in sight.

'So uhm... See ya tomorrow.' Daryl said.

Carol nodded smiling , gave him a kiss on his cheek and she disappeared in her house. Leaving a red Daryl behind in his truck. Daryl ran his fingers down his cheek and smirked. He never liked it when people started touching him but he could never get enough of Carol's kisses.

He started driving back home and saw there was a huge mess , there was smoke everywhere and angry flames came rushing out of the windows. He parked quickly and searched for Merle around the house and saw him standing with his hands on his face and behind him came a fire truck rushing with sirens on.

'Merle! What the fuck happened?!' Daryl shouted, but not because he was angry but because he couldn't hear a damn thing because of the sirens.

'I don't know man... Came home from work and our whole place was fucked up..' Merle shouted back and Daryl sighed putting a hand on Merle's back.

The night started to end and dawn broke in. The firemen came out of the house and gave the brothers everything that could've been saved. Merle's bike, the crossbow, money and clothes.

'Looks like we're going to be homeless for a while...' Merle said devastated.

Daryl shook his head. 'I'm going to call Carol, maybe she can help us.' He said sighing. He picked up his cellphone from his pocket and searched through the names and he called Carol.

/

_''Hello, who is this?'' Carol asked. _

_''It's Daryl... I have some bad news.'' Daryl said._

_''Oh what is it?'' Carol asked him._

_''Our house caught on fire and everything is gone...'' Daryl told her sighing._

_''Oh my god no! Did you get hurt or your brother?'' She asked him shocked._

_''No I didn't , Merle neither but we need a place to stay..'' Daryl mumbled feeling a little rude for bringing that up._

_''Why don't you guys come live here for a while? I have two extra rooms.'' Carol said._

_''That's... wow... Thanks Carol.. When can we come over?'' Daryl asked her feeling extremely grateful._

_''Now. Dinner's still on me remember? Besides, I already am working on it and I'll make enough for your brother too.'' Carol said._

_''Thank you so much Carol... I'll be right there.'' Daryl said and Carol told him goodbye and they hung up._

/

''We can stay with Carol, she has room. But she has a daughter so please Merle don't go walk around naked or go cussing all over the house.'' Daryl warned him.

''Wow... That's very nice of her.'' Merle said a little confused by this little woman.

Daryl nodded and packed in the stuff and they left their still half-smoking house that had gone up in flames and was now pretty much in ashes. Daryl didn't look back but he knew that deep in his heart he would kind of miss that small wooden house. It was the first house they had bought to escape their father and there were many memories in it.

**AN: So Merle & Daryl are moving in with Carol! In the next chapter I'm going to let you guys read about little Sophia who will now have a part in this story as well. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl and Merle drove for a while, luckily Carol's house wasn't far away. They saw Carol standing outside with a little girl by her side which must be Sophia.

''Remember what I told you.'' Daryl warned Merle.

''Yeah , yeah. No cussing around the kid.'' Merle said rolling his eyes at him.

They both stepped out and Carol came walking with Sophia to them with worry covering her baby blue eyes.

''Oh my god, I can't believe this happened to you both... I'm so sorry.'' Carol said to the boys.

''It's fine, the most important stuff were saved.'' Merle told her.

Carol nodded and looked down at Sophia who was a little shy because she wasn't used to meeting new people.

''Sophia, these are Merle and Daryl. They're going to stay in our house for a while.'' Carol told Sophia. Sophia nodded and smiled at her mom.

''Come in, I can show you the rooms.'' Carol said to them.

Daryl and Merle nodded and took out the bags with their stuff in it and walked with Carol to their rooms. They were right next to each other and Daryl was amazed by the amazing style the house had.

There hung electric guitars in the hall and Daryl stared at them. Carol came into the hall after making Daryl's room ready and she saw him staring to the guitars. ''They were my father's. We share the passion for music I quess.'' She told him smiling.

Daryl couldn't help but smile back at her. Carol had a beautiful smile and she looked so angel-like when she smiled. He snapped out of his thoughts when someone cleared his throat behind them.

It was Merle. Of course it was him, he was good at ruining moments. Daryl rolled his eyes. ''Oh hi Merle, are you done?'' Carol asked him politely. Merle nodded.

''Good, let's go downstairs. I need to check on dinner.'' Carol told them and they both nodded and walked downstairs with Carol.

Carol said hi to Sophia who was sitting at the table with her crayons and she was busy with drawing. Carol went to the kitchen and Daryl and Merle sat next to each other next to Sophia who was still busy with drawing.

''What are you drawing , kiddo?'' Merle asked her.

Sophia smiled at him and showed them the drawing. She had drawn the house and she was now colouring the garden with her green crayons.

''That's very pretty.'' Daryl said to her.

Sophia blushed and Daryl smiled at her. She looked so much like her mother , she had the same blue eyes and her hair had the same color but only it was lighter. He liked the kid.

''Sophia , will you put the crayons away? Dinner is ready. '' Carol said to her daughter smiling.

Sophia nodded and went back to sit next to Daryl. She stared at him with wide eyes. ''What's wrong?'' Daryl asked her as he caught her staring.

''You're huge.'' Sophia said to him making Daryl laugh.

''In a few years you'll be as big as me.'' Daryl said smirking.

Sophia's mouth dropped and imagined herself being that big. ''Whoa.'' She said. And that was when Carol came in with a bowl of salad and a casserole with chicken. She put the plates and the cutlery on the table along with the glasses and the lemonade.

''Wow, It's been a long time I've seen real food.'' Merle said in surprise. Carol grinned at him. ''Well, I hope It tastes good.'' Carol said smiling.

They were eating in silence and Merle felt really uncomfortable. A day ago he said the most dirty things about this woman and now she was offering them a place and he felt a little guilty.

''We uhm... We're planning on paying the half of the bills.'' Daryl said to Carol.

''Thank you, that's nice of you.'' Carol said back smiling.

It became quiet again but Sophia decided to break the silence.

''Mommy? Can we have some ice cream?'' She asked her with puppy eyes.

''Of course honey , but eat your salad first.'' Carol said to her daughter. Sophia nodded and smiled.

Carol felt good, she had never felt this safe before. She knew Merle and Daryl wouldn't do anything and she was glad they were here. Ed liked coming by to make her life a living hell so she was happy they were there. But she knew she had to tell them about Ed..

**AN: So that was it for today! I hoped you liked this chapter. It kind of had a open ending but don't worry. Trouble is coming. Muhahaah. See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

It was evening already and they were done watching the movie Carol picked out. Sophia yawned and looked at her mother. ''Mommy, I'm tired.'' Sophia said rubbing her eyes.

''Yeah, It's late already. I'm going to bed too , are you guys staying up?'' Carol asked looking at Merle and Daryl.

''No we're going to bed too.'' They said.

''Alright, goodnight.'' Carol said smiling and she picked Sophia up and went upstairs. Merle and Daryl followed her and went to their rooms.

Carol walked with Sophia into Sophia's room and lay her down in bed and tucked her in. Sophia looked at her mother and asked: ''Will you sing me a goodnight song?'' Carol smiled at her daughter and sang softly:

_'' I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore.''_

Sophia looked at her mother who wiped away a tear. ''Grandpa wrote that song, didn't he?'' Sophia asked innocently.

''Yeah... He did.'' Carol said giving her a small smile. She gave her a kiss on her forehead and wished her a good night. Then she walked out of the room and she bumped into a hard chest with her head.

''Oh! I'm sorry.'' She yelped.

''It's okay.'' Daryl said giving her a smile. ''Goodnight.'' He said and he decided to man up for once and gave her a quick kiss , leaving a blushing Carol behind.

''Goodnight...'' She whispered into the dark.

Merle watched the interaction between Carol and Daryl and he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Daryl lean over and kiss her. KISS HER. Merle's jaw dropped at the sight, he had never seen his brother so comfortable around a woman before. He shook his head and went to bed.

The night was quiet, Carol showered and put on her black cotton shorts and a neon green T-shirt and she walked into her room. But she could never imagine what was about to happen. In front of her she saw a dark human-like shadow standing in the corner of the room with a large knife.

Ed.

Carol panicked and turned around to run to the hall but Ed stopped her before she even could have opened the door. ''Nice to see you again, sweetheart.'' Ed whispered in her ear and Carol began sobbing out of fear.

''If you scream , you know what is going to happen..'' Ed whispered , his tone still as calm as before. He ripped open her shirt and Carol yelped loudly from the cut that appeared because of one of the small , sharp buttons of the shirt.

Daryl heard the sobbing and then the yelp and Merle came storming out of his room too. Daryl knew there was something terribly wrong going on and he bounced on the door with Merle behind him.

''Carol!?'' Daryl shouted and then he heard a fist hitting skin. Something or someone was beating her up.

''Shit!'' Daryl shouted and Merle told him to get behind him and he kicked the door open and they were horrified when they saw a bleeding Carol on the bed and they saw her shirt was ripped open , she was sobbing loudly.

Daryl growled at Ed and jumped on him. He punched him in full rage that left his body untill his fist was bleeding and he saw Merle getting a blanket over Carol who was still sobbing loudly and he heard Sophia shout. ''MOMMA!''

Sophia got into the room and she saw her mother bleeding and her father was in the room. Sophia knew what Ed tried to do to her and she ran up to her momma and hugged her. ''Sophia... I need you to call the alarm number okay?'' Carol whispered to her daughter.

Sophia ran downstairs and got to the phone and luckily she knew how to call the alarm number (Her mother taught her that). She called and ran back upstairs.

Daryl was carrying Ed to the hall and Sophia saw him punch Ed one more time, she ran back to her mother's room and saw that Merle had a hard time trying to comfort her so she walked up to her mother and hugged her.

''Momma why was daddy here?'' Sophia asked her mother.

''I ... I don't know sweetheart.'' Carol said and Sophia hugged her mother again from the side and Carol cried out.

''MOMMA!'' Sophia screamed as she saw the blood pour off her side.

''Sophia go downstairs, I'll take care of your momma okay?'' Merle said to Sophia as he realized why she was bleeding so badly. She was stabbed by the fucker.

Merle picked up another blanket and held it against the stab wound and Carol started to get weaker, her face starting to get pale. She had closed her eye and Merle knew she had passed out.

''Come on now, My dumbass brother needs you. He would never admit it but he likes you. A lot. Hang on Carol c'mon.'' Merle muttered and he held the blanket against the wound a little tighter waiting for the ambulance to come. Merle just hoped she would survive, for Sophia. And for Daryl of course because Merle knew Carol meant a lot to Daryl when he caught them in the hall together. He heard the sirens coming from far and he picked up Carol carefully and took her downstairs where Daryl stood with the beaten up Ed. Daryl looked at Carol and he went pale, this wasn't going to end well...

**AN: A cliffhanger! They're a bitch, I know. My excuses. :p Hope you liked this chapter! P.s the song Carol sang for Sophia is from Nickleback and the song is called 'far away'. If you follow me on Tumblr you know that song really gives me Caryl feels. haha  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl went with Carol in the ambulance and Sophia went with Merle in the truck and it was really awkward. Merle didn't know what the hell to say to Sophia. Hell, he wasn't good with any kid.

''Merle..?'' Sophia whispered as she looked at him.

''Yeah?'' He asked her.

''Is momma going to die?'' Sophia asked him innocently. Merle looked at her and saw she had tears in her eyes.

''C'mere.'' He said to her and he picked her up and put her on his lap while he drove further. Sophia held her eyes closed and cuddled up against Merle's huge chest.

They arrived at the hospital and they went inside the waiting room they got led in and they saw Daryl sit with his hands against his face, his elbows against his knees. Sophia ran up to him and crawled on his lap and cuddled with him.

Merle walked in too after speaking to the nurse and he saw Sophia was curled up on Daryl's lap and he saw that Daryl looked defeated. Carol must really meant something to him because he had never seen his little brother like that.

''And..?'' Merle asked.

''She's in surgery, It's risky but It's all they can do for now.'' Daryl told him avoiding eye contact.

Merle nodded and sat next to him and he stroked Sophia's hair while she fell asleep on Daryl's lap. They sat in silence the whole time untill a doctor came in and all three looked at him.

''I am doctor Mamet , I just performed the surgery on Carol Peletier and what I can tell is that the operation was successful. She's resting now, you can visit her in the room straight across the hall.'' The doctor told them.

Daryl let out a relieved breath and Sophia smiled at him seeing that he clearly was happy about the outcome.

They walked into the room that Milton had pointed them to and they were shocked at what they saw. Carol was covered in dark purple and almost black bruises and it covered her whole body. Merle balled his fist in anger and looked at Sophia.

''Do you know who did this to your mom?'' Merle asked her trying to get his anger under control.

''Yes it was my daddy Ed , he did this before but it never got this bad..'' Sophia murmured.

Daryl looked at her as he heard Ed's name. He had heard of that name before. Carol had talked about him when he found her after the car accident she had a while ago.

''That freaking bastard!'' Daryl yelled totally forgotten about the fact that Sophia was still staring at him.

Sophia flinched at his tone and Daryl started to calmed down. ''M' sorry.'' He murmured hating that he had scared Sophia.

''We're not going to let anything happen to your momma or you again okay?'' Daryl said to Sophia.

Sophia nodded and went to the side of the bed where her momma was sleeping peacefully. She crawled on the bed a snuggled into the crook of her mothers arm and began to sing the song Carol always sang for her before she went to bed and Daryl and Merle were fascinated by the bond Sophia had with her mother.

**AN: It's a short one , I know. But uhm... vickih decided to give me cookies when I would post a new chapter and cookies are my guilty pleasure. $: **


	10. Chapter 10

Carol came out of the hospital a week later. She struggled to walk but Daryl was a great help. She and Daryl became real close the past few weeks and Carol started to feel something else for him than just friendship but she was scared. Scared of being left alone again and get into a nasty relationship again. She knew Daryl wasn't someone that would hit women but still she had that strange feeling in her stomach. And she was sure it wasn't her broken ribs.

She hated what Ed did to her. Not only the accident or the beatings she got previous week but everything. Ed and her started dating when she was in her senior year of High School. She became pregnant that year and Ed was really supportive but after two months Carol lost the baby. Ed was furious when he found out and began hitting her for the first time.

So he started to try to get her pregnant for the second time. But they broke up a few months earlier. So he had tried on force and since then Carol knew she was in deep trouble. And she did get pregnant and Sophia was born. Carol didn't want Ed to have anything to do with Sophia so they ran from town to town but it never helped..

He always seemed to find his way back to her like a magnet or something and it frightened Carol terribly. She would never regret Sophia but she does regret the fact for even meeting him, it felt like it was her own fault that she got stalked by her ex-boyfriend. She failed their first child and now she had to be punished...

Carol sighed and noticed Daryl was staring at her. She faked a smile and went to the kitchen to make something for the boys and Sophia but Daryl stopped her by standing in front of her and putting his hand on her cheek and softly kissing her on her cheek.

''You shouldn't make dinner on your first day at home, I'll order something.'' He said to her.

Daryl walked past her so she couldn't protest. He smirked, he had changed a lot. A month ago he wouldn't even dare to walk up to Carol and now he was getting brave and started giving her kisses more often. Even though he didn't show it, he was afraid as hell. It felt so new what he had with Carol. The only women he ever spoke to were mostly Merle's barskanks when he had to kick them out. But Carol was different... He was completely in love with her.

Daryl called up the delivery company and ordered pizza. He looked around and saw Sophia was carrying a box that was way too high and he laughed at the sight of her little feet coming from beneath the box and picked it up for her.

''Whatya doin' superwoman?'' Daryl asked Sophia.

Sophia smirked at him. ''I put some old toys in there for the orphanage but there weren't any small boxes.'' She explained.

''Merle is in the backyard , I'm sure he will help ya pick out some small boxes.'' Daryl said to the little kid.

''Thanks!'' Sophia said to him and she picked up the box again and went to the backyard.

Carol came walking by and saw Sophia with the box and she laughed as she walked to Daryl. He smiled at her a nodded and she smiled back. She lost her balance, forgetting about her still hurting ankle and braced herself for the fall.

But the fall never came, two strong and soft arms held her in place and she looked at Daryl who looked worried at her. ''You okay?'' He asked her concerned.

''I am now.'' Carol whispered and he smirked. Carol suddenly felt very brave and turned around to face him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Daryl felt himself blush but he kissed her back. Things were starting to get heated when Daryl carefully pushed Carol against the wall , still kissing her when they heard someone clear his throat.

They looked to their right and they saw Merle and Sophia standing there. Sophia with a smaller box in her tiny hands and Merle rolled his eyes. Sophia giggled and skipped to the hall. Daryl and Carol were both blushing and they realized they just had their first official kiss.

**AN: So this is it! I'm kind of down so I haven't posted a chapter in a while but here it is. I hoped you liked this chapter. I'm not good at writing smut but I still decided to put a romantic little moment in it so you guys can enjoy a little bit of smut. :) I will write a longer chapter soon so don't worry! I just am writing very slow because when I'm pissed off I write very depressing and disappointing chapters and I don't want to give you guys that. ;) Leave a review! They make me so happy. **


	11. Chapter 11

Dinner was awkward... Really awkward. Merle saw Carol and Daryl constantly eye balling each other from across the table as they ate their pizza and Merle had to keep Sophia busy so she wouldn't be in for questions and stuff. Merle was happy for the two of them but damn... They were like two love birds planning on building a nest and it annoyed the shit out of him.

He was jealous. But that was something he would never admit. His brother gets the woman and the girl and Merle still has empty hands. Fuck. He needs to do something.

Merle already has the reputation as a womanizer but how is brother was now... He wanted that too. A woman , a few pups around maybe. Just the normal things, but the only women Merle ever spoke too were his lays from the bar. But Merle wasn't the one to find love or compassion. He was a Dixon no less. So was his brother but Merle felt like he was the cursed one in the family, the one who couldn't find any luck.

He was drowning in his thoughts he noticed so he stood up from the table and thanked Carol for dinner. Immediately after he went outside and took his bike. He needed to drive for a while..

/

Carol yawned, it was already quite late and it was her last free night with Daryl untill they had to work back at the bar again. Not that she minded, but she liked Daryl's company at night. Especially now, she looked to her right and saw Daryl smirked at her and had his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

''What?'' Carol said grinning.

''Just admiring the view.'' Daryl said still smirking.

''You're getting bold Dixon.'' Carol said laughing but her laughter was cut short when she felt his mouth on hers. Carol put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him back. Then she went with her hands on his back and she felt something weird. She felt that rough lines were carved in his back.

Scars.

She felt him immediately backing away and he looked to the other way. Carol didn't know what to do or say, he had them too.

''M sorry, I ain't good for ya.'' Daryl murmured. Carol looked confused at him and her heart broke a little. She wanted to tell him it was alright but he shoved her away and he almost ran outside and took the truck. Leaving a heartbroken Carol behind.

/

Merle drove back and he saw the truck was gone. What the hell happened? He stepped inside and saw a sleeping Carol on the couch. He saw her cheeks looked a little weird and when he stepped closer he saw it were tears.

He picked up a blanket from next to the couch and wrapped Carol in it. He was giving Daryl hell for leaving her like this.

/

Daryl drove back, he had spent that night in the woods sleeping in a tree. Damn his back still hurts from that experience. Well, he kind of deserved the pain. He never should've left Carol like that all alone. Ed was still around somewhere and she needed to be protected.

But fuck he was scared, he knew she would want to go further in their relationship but what if she was disgusted by him? The scars made him ugly and Carol was like the most beautiful thing on earth. She deserved better but damn she made him feel like he was the one for her and it confused the shit out of him.

He was a stranger when it came to love. Carol already knew what love was ... once. Before her ex-boyfriend went batshit insane and tried to kill her. But still.

Daryl felt like a real ass now, he had a woman who loved him and he shoves her away like she's a piece of shit. Great job Dixon.

Fuck he needed to fix this shit.

He stepped out of the truck, took a deep sigh and he saw Merle storming outside.

''What the hell man?!'' Merle yelled. ''She was crying all goddamn night! And where the fuck were you?''

''I fucked up man, I ain't no good for her.'' Daryl said to him.

''Why?'' Merle asked him.

''She felt it.'' Daryl said sighing.

Merle looked at him like he had grown two heads but then it hit him. Their dad was abusive and they had a lot of beatings when they were younger. Belt beatings mostly and they both had their scars. But Daryl was always more closed when it came to his scars while Merle showed them off like they were war medals.

''Shit Daryl, that woman loves ya and you leave her like that.'' Merle said to him.

''I know man... I'll make it up to her today.'' Daryl said to him and he walked into the house. Bracing himself for what might come.

Was Carol going to break up with him..?

**AN: Hiya! Hope you liked this chapter, no Sophia sadly but lots of drama. Hope you liked it anyway. ;p**


	12. Chapter 12

Carol felt horrible. She didn't know what she had done to upset Daryl so much. Of course she had felt his scars but how could he think of her that she would judge him? She had already brought a tearful Sophia to school. She was upset and didn't understand why Daryl had left and Carol hated him at that moment.

Carol sighed and went upstairs. She crawled under the blankets facing the wall and she cried softly, not wanting to let Merle know she felt broken. Carol hated herself for being like this. She was strong, she had survived a lot of attacks and this one simple heartbreak had tore her apart. She heard the door open but she didn't look back to see who it was. Then she felt someone lay down next to her and wrap a arm around her waist.

''I'm sorry I left ya like that..'' Daryl whispered in her ear , kissing the skin beneath her ear.

Carol ignored him, she knew that once she began talking she would immediately cry again. So Daryl sighed and tried again.

''I had to know you wouldn't judge me... '' He whispered once again.

Carol didn't answer and Daryl gave up. He groaned in frustration and walked out of the room. Carol cried and cried and the hours passed by.

Merle agreed to picking Sophia up and calling a babysitter so Carol could prepare for performing tonight and she took out a strapless black dress out of the closet and the black heels she had on a few weeks ago and put it on. She walked to the dresser and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Sighing she put on some black eye liner and her mascara so it wouldn't look like she was about to turn into a zombie.

She picked up her guitar up from the corner of her bedroom and put it in his case and she was ready to go. She walked downstairs and Daryl's jaw dropped but he quickly shook his head.

''You ready woman?'' Daryl asked her.

Carol nodded and they walked in silence to the truck. Daryl held open the porter for Carol and he couldn't help it but he stared at her ass as she hopped into the truck. Daryl blushed and walked up to the drivers side. Once he sat and Carol turned around and smirked at him.

''What?'' He murmured at her.

''Were you staring at my ass, Dixon?'' She said laughing.

Daryl blushed deep red and Carol couldn't help it but kiss his cheek. She still loved him even though he could be a real ass sometimes.

''Uhm.. Are we okay?'' Daryl asked shyly.

Carol nodded and smiled. Daryl smiled back at her. And god he was beautiful when he did that, he looks like a child when he smiles.

He started the truck and they started driving. The ride was quiet but Daryl couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face. He took Carol's hand and she smiled at him and they held each others hand during the whole ride.

When they arrived Carol was setting up the guitar on the stage and she winked to Daryl as the people began streaming into the bar.

Carol sang and Daryl watched her with amazed feelings.

_''You feel so lonely and ragged_  
_ You lay here broken and naked_  
_ My love is_  
_ Just waiting_  
_ To clothe you in crimson roses_

_ I will be the one that's gonna find you_  
_ I will be the one that's gonna guide you_  
_ My love is_  
_ A burning, consuming fire''_

She was absolutely amazing, a woman to die for. Daryl knew for sure. But then he saw a drunk man trying to grab Carol's ankle and he saw Carol lifting up her foot and stab him in his hand with her heel and he couldn't stop laughing.

Carol looked at Daryl and smiled at him still singing.

Things were finally looking up for the two of them.

**AN: Hiya! Here I am (again.) To begin with the song that Carol sang was 'Whispers in the dark' by Skillet. Yes, I am a proud metalhead. Haha , Hope you liked this chapter and leave a review and let me know who you want Merle to pair up with. You can choose for Beth, Andrea or an O.C character. :) **


	13. Chapter 13

The days passed by and it was weekend once again. Daryl suggested to go camping with the three of them and they were just packing in. Carol was packing in a bag of clothes for Sophia and Sophia came running into the bedroom where Carol was packing with her teddy bear under her arm.

''Mommy! I'm sooooo excited!'' Sophia said when she came running in. Carol smiled at her little girl.

''Daddy never took us anywhere.. Do you think Daryl would mind if I call him daddy?'' Sophia asked her mother curiously. Carol sighed.

''I don't know sweetheart, why don't you go ask him?'' Carol said to her daughter. Sophia nodded and Carol heard her ran down the stairs.

A while later when she came downstairs she saw Daryl sitting on a chair at the dining table with Sophia on his lap. Carol smiled at the sight.

''Is uncle Merle going with us?'' Sophia asked Daryl curiously.

''No he is going to watch the house while we're gone.'' Daryl said back to Sophia. Sophia nodded and looked at her mother.

''I'm done.'' Carol said to Sophia and Daryl.

Daryl nodded and walked up to her and grabbed the bag out of her hands. ''I'll carry it for ya. Go get Sophia in the truck.'' Daryl said as he gave Carol a kiss on her cheek and went outside.

Carol blushed at how sweet he could be sometimes. He was a rough-looking muscular man but still he had his soft side and he was amazing with Sophia. Carol finally felt truly happy.

She put Sophia in her 'special seat' and she went to sit next to her. Daryl sat down at the driver side.

''Are ya excited?'' Daryl asked Sophia.

''Yes daddy!'' Sophia said smiling at him.

Carol looked at Daryl and he gave her a smile and she couldn't help but smile back at him. They drove for a while and Carol put on the radio. Skillet's 'would it matter' was being played and Carol hummed along with the music. Sophia fell asleep slowly with her tumb in her mouth and Carol gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Daryl didn't look at Carol but he reached out for her hand and held her soft hand in his. He was still in the clouds from when they made love for the first time yesterday and he had seen her scars and for the first time in forever he had trusted someone.

Daryl wanted to give Carol the world but he hadn't much to offer so her just offered her his love for her. Merle and Daryl had once talked to each other about marrying but Daryl wasn't ready. Yet.

Now the only thing he worried about was her being safe and loved. Not knowing that he already gave her both of that. They fit each other so well and they don't even know it.

They arrived and walked into the forest where Daryl had found a good camping spot , it was nearby a lake and there was a lot of space for Sophia to play. They set up the tent together and Daryl was going out hunting for his little family.

Carol saw Sophia was playing with her little white floating boat in the lake and she smiled. She had a great time, and that was a beautiful thing to see. She looked around her and saw there was a bush of Cherokee roses growing next to the place and she smiled. Daryl had told her the story about them and the story only made them look more beautiful.

She played on her guitar as she enjoyed the warm afternoon sun. Then she heard someone shuffling behind her and she jumped when a hand came on her shoulder. She turned around and she saw Daryl smirking with a few dead rabbits on a string.

''Jesus Daryl wear a bell.'' Carol said to him as she held her hand over her heart.

''Sorry darlin'.'' Daryl said and he kissed her but then they heard Sophia scream. They both stood up and ran to Sophia.

**AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and aren't too pissed at me for ending it like that. $: **


	14. Chapter 14

They ran up to Sophia and they saw that there was a little goldfish on her white little boat and they both started laughing.

''It scared me!'' Sophia said and she started laughing as well. Carol bent down and picked up the fish with both her hands and set it free. She looked back at Sophia and saw that she was carrying a face of pure disgust.

''What's wrong?'' Carol asked her.

''Are those dead _rabbits_?'' Sophia asked as she saw Daryl was skinning the rabbits on a bucket.

''Yeah, food is food Sophia.'' Carol said to her smiling.

Sophia nodded and went back to playing with her boat. Carol turned around and walked up to Daryl and ruffled his hair that was now looking wild because of the breeze that just came by and she giggled as she sat down next to him.

''Ya know, I've never met a woman who would want to date a rabbit-killing hunter.'' Daryl said smirking. Carol giggled.

''Now you have.'' Carol said and she kissed him. He kissed her back a little awkwardly and he accidentally wiped his bloody knife against her blue pants and he pulled back.

''Fuck, Sorry..'' Daryl said muttering.

''Don't worry about it.'' Carol said smiling and she went into the tent and dressed into a new pair of pants and she put on a baby blue tank top and went outside again. Daryl was now openly staring at her chest and she blushed.

She walked up to Sophia because it was almost dinnertime and Sophia went with Carol to Daryl and they sat around the fire as Daryl was cooking the rabbits and they smiled.

/

The next morning came early as Carol started to get sick and she ran out of their tent. Daryl walked out of the tent and rubbed and kissed her back.

''You okay..?'' Daryl asked concerned. Carol turned around and wiped at het mouth with tears on her face.

''I'm late..'' Carol said to him not looking at him.

Daryl's eyes widened and he swore he was going to faint any minute but he calmed down as he looked at Carol. Poor thing must be scared as hell.

''They always say baby's are a blessing... I am scared as hell but this is _our _child. So we're going to take freaking care of it.'' Daryl said as he kissed her on her forehead.

''Can we go home..? Get a pregnancy test?'' Carol asked him. Daryl nodded and they walked up to the tent where Sophia was just finishing her breakfast.

Daryl tried not to freak out. A baby? Shit. What if he was going to fuck this up? He already loved Sophia like his daughter but she was a toddler already. He knew nothing about babies..

''Sophia, we're going a little earlier. Your mom ain't feeling so well okay?'' Daryl said to Sophia.

Sophia nodded and gave Daryl a hug. ''Thank you for this nice weekend.'' She whispered in his ear. Then Sophia turned around and picked up a bag and went to pack in her clothes in the tent.

Carol was crying again and Daryl pulled her on his lap. ''I'm so sorry , they said I couldn't have anymore children ... I swear.'' She whispered in his ear as she sobbed.

''Don't be so upset okay? You're a great mother and there might be a Dixon in you so I might going to have to change too but whatever happens, we're going to keep it. I love you Carol and I already love Sophia, I'll love this baby too.'' Daryl said as he kissed her.

Carol kissed him back and hugged him, still on his lap. ''I love you too..'' She whispered.

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter. The episode 'The Grove' gave me so much feels oh my god. And The Talking Dead! I freaking love Yvette. :D Let me know what ya think of this chapter! Cya**


	15. Chapter 15

They got back and Carol went to buy a pregnancy test and it proved she was indeed pregnant with Daryl Dixon's child. She came out of the bathroom and Daryl was standing there nervously. Carol hold the test up and Daryl smiled and kissed her hard.

''Let's tell Sophia and Merle.'' Daryl said and he picked up her hand and they went to the living room where Merle was telling Sophia a story.

''Guys... We have to tell you something.'' Daryl said to them as they sat down at the dinner table.

''We're having a baby.'' Carol said to them smiling.

''Shit baby brother, So I'm gonna be a uncle... Again?'' Merle said as he looked at Sophia. Daryl's eyes went wide , he was afraid Merle wasn't going to like it.

''Shit! Congrats bro.'' Merle said as he smirked at him and Daryl immediately felt relieved.

''So I'm going to have a little brother or sister?'' Sophia asked her mother. Carol nodded and Sophia jumped smiling and looked at her belly.

''When can we see it?'' Sophia asked her mother.

''Not for a while Sophia but tomorrow we're going to the doctor for a ultrasound, do you wanna come?'' Carol asked her daughter. Sophia nodded and smiled.

Merle was very happy for them both and he couldn't believe his baby brother was starting a family and he was still... Merle. Well not exactly. When Sophia , Carol and Daryl were gone Merle had met a woman named Andrea.

She had those beautiful blue eyes and blond hair and Merle almost passed out when she started talking to him. He hated that he was starting to feel so goddamn soft. But he finally started feeling something for her what his brother feels with Carol.

She wasn't some random bar girl he used to hang out with, Well... Not hang out with but still. He knew for sure. He pulled out a little crumbled piece of paper out of his left pocket where she had wrote her number that night and he smirked as he saw she had drawn a little heart beneath her cellphone number.

''What's so funny?'' Daryl asked Merle curiously.

''Got me a woman.'' Merle said still smirking.

''Oh no not someone from the bar..'' Daryl groaned.

''No little brother, a real woman.'' Merle said and he got off his chair and went to the hall.

Carol looked up at Daryl and laughed softly. She pulled Sophia on her lap and kissed them both on their head. She hadn't heard from Ed in a while and she was glad.

She was finally free and happy. She had a lovely four year old daughter , a beautiful boyfriend which she loved like nobodies businesses and she was lucky to have them. And now she was expecting... from a Dixon!

She rubbed her hand over her stomach. She already loved the little one. Sophia pulled off her lap and went to play outside. Daryl held his hand over hers at her stomach and he kissed her.

''You , Daryl Dixon. You made me feel _alive _when my world was falling apart , you gave me happiness and love and now this little one... What is your secret _pookie_?'' Carol asked him smiling.

''I don't got a damn secret, I'm just a loving person is all.'' Daryl said smirking and he pulled her in for another kiss.

Sophia didn't mean it , but she had heard the conversation between her new daddy and her mother and she couldn't help but smile. She was so grateful to Daryl. Her mother always had been a scared person, she used to flinch at every sound and she knew it was because of her biological father who never seemed to treat her right.

But Daryl was different, Daryl was caring and would never hit her mom. Daryl knew what it was like to see your mother being beaten up and not being able to do anything about it. He understood her and played with her. He always told her he wasn't good with children but the love Daryl gave her was already enough for a child.

She continued smiling as she walked back outside.

Daryl picked up Carol in bridal style and put her on the couch and snuggled down next to her. ''Carol... what if I told you I wanted to marry you, what would you say?'' Daryl asked her.

''I quess I would say yes.'' Carol said to him smiling and she kissed him and she couldn't wait to start her life with Daryl, their baby and Sophia. She smiled at the idea of getting to grow old with him and grandchildren all over the place and she cuddled more into him.

_She finally felt alive after all the years of neglect and sadness. Daryl Dixon learned her how to heal her broken heart and how to love. And it was the most precious gift someone could give to her._

**AN: This is the FINAL chapter of Alive. I really enjoyed writing it and I can't wait to start on my next story. It will be a composition of one-shots I have written. :) I hoped you like this story and thank you guys so much for the reviews, support , favorites and follows. Free cookies & hugs to ya'll. **


End file.
